


Письма Уилсону

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 3-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Curtain story, F/M, OOC, Трилогия, Что с нами делает осень, дом - Freeform, занавесочная история, любовный треугольник, уют
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Этот фанфик продолжает сюжетную линию фиков "Что с нами делает осень" и "Что с нами делает осень-2 (remix)". Хаус пережил всех, ему под сотню лет, он живёт один в доме Уилсонов и мысленно разговаривает с ушедшим другом.Присутствуют также флэшбэки о той, первой осени и о жизни Хауса с Эмбер после смерти Уилсона.





	1. 1

С моими радугами заплаканными,

С подкрадываньями, забарматываньями…

М Цветаева

1

 

"Дорогой Уилсон, я пишу тебе, потому что мне много что есть тебе сказать - и потому что одиночество располагает к написанию длинных писем, пусть даже мысленных, без бумаги и ручки, без адресата, в пустое пространство".

Хаус стоит на кухне и смотрит в распахнутое кухонное окно, только что поставив кипятиться чайник, ожидая свистка, не уходя с кухни, чтобы не забыть про чайник. Окно настежь открыто, и в него густыми листьями и свежим щебетом птиц втекает сад, густо разросшийся, подошедший к самому дому. Густая буйная зелень дышит свежестью, воздухом и чистотой лета. 

Но на всем уже лежит та туманная, теплая дымка, которая едва заметно ложится на землю ближе к концу августа, и которой подергивается все - воздух, солнечный свет, листья деревьев - на границе лета и осени. 

Хаус смотрит в окно, о многих подробностях пейзажа скорее помня, чем видя их на расстоянии - под старость, особенно в сумерках, многие вещи находишь больше ощупью и просто зная, что они там есть - благо здесь он ориентируется почти безошибочно, за столько лет привыкнув и зная ощущением, тактильным чувством положения в пространстве каждый угол. 

"…потому что мне много надо тебе сказать - и я мог бы сказать тебе ещё больше, если бы ты сам не находился там, куда мои письма могут дойти лишь мысленно, без конвертов и почтовых марок". 

Чайник свистит, и он снимает его с огня, почти не глядя, ощупью, по привычке. 


	2. 2

"Итак, она умерла, Уилсон. Ушла тихо, мирно, от почечной недостаточности, в последнем, предсмертном бреду позвав по имени свою дочь. Ей было семьдесят два года - семьдесят два, Уилсон! - как недолго живут люди! - Она так никогда и не оправилась до конца после аварии. Но она не жаловалась. Она никогда не жаловалась". 

Хаус снимает чайник, ставит его на стол, плескает кипяток в чашку, достает пакетики с заваркой, молоко и всё необходимое, делает чай привычными движениями, вытирает тряпкой образовавшуюся лужицу и садится за стол. Пьет чай и смотрит перед собой, в окно, где под легким ветерком шелестит зелень, где длинные тени и оранжевые отсветы уже протягиваются по листьям, отбрасываются на землю под ветвями. 

"…и мне, дожившему до полного одиночества в этом доме, есть что сказать - слова накапливаются, набиваются роем, говори-наговаривай, сочиняй длинные письма без конца и начала, неоконченные и обрывочные, начиная с любого места со слов "дорогой Уилсон"…


	3. 3

…Он садится на кровать в своей - отведенной ему Уилсонами - комнате, зажигает и выключает лампу у постели. Он только что приехал к ним погостить в отпуске; и в серых сумерках осеннего вечера этот желтый свет лампы кажется слишком ярким, и серый полумрак кажется ещё серее и ненастнее, словно осенняя непогода уже подступила к дому, окружила его там, за пятном света. 

Уилсон завтра уезжает в Детройт к родителям, собирает чемоданы там, внизу, а он, Хаус, обосновался здесь, распаковал свои вещи. Что готовит ему эта осень? 


	4. 4

"Знаешь, к старости привыкаешь даже к боли в ноге. Одиночество здесь весьма этому способствует. Что нога, когда мы несем за столько лет жизни много различных потерь, по сравнению с которыми и эта боль кажется привычной и необидной". 

Хаус смотрит в окно, на уже совсем осеннюю закатную картину. 

Да и потом, со старостью приходит столько других неудобств, об отсутствии которых - пусть и с больной ногой - теперь можно только мечтать.

Осень плывет над знакомыми крышами домов, разбросанных вдоль дорог, над дорогой, ныряющей вверх по холмам и вниз, над острыми зубчатыми верхушками леса. 

"Да, слабеет зрение, и мне все труднее ориентироваться в пространстве, но, между прочим, хрен они меня сдадут в престарелый дом, Уилсон. Пока я еще вижу, пока еще хожу сам, пока рука еще держит ручку - я могу еще писать, я могу поддерживать порядок в доме - я все делаю сам. И я держусь!"

Иногда он сидит вот так - открыв дверь, поставив кресло у самого порога - смотреть на окружающую природу, которая растет у самого порога. Все равно вокруг нет никого, да ему и терять нечего - что толку запирать дверь? 


	5. 5

Хаус засыпает в кресле, и ему снится, что он уже там, что он говорит с Уилсоном, рассказывает ему о ней - почему-то это кажется ему очень важно, надо говорить о ней, потому что Уилсон хотя там и раньше, но - он знает это - Уилсон не может там встретиться с ней, так уж здесь положено; и он говорит, рассказывает ему - здесь, где одни могут встретиться с другими, а другие нет, это очень важно, надо рассказать ему, объяснить…

Хаус просыпается, снова засыпает, видит перед собой стеллаж с книгами - в комнате, где у него устроено что-то вроде кабинета, реальность ускользает от Хауса, он не помнит, где он, но ясно помнит, что надо говорить с Уилсоном, объяснять ему - и снова все дрожит и туманится, и он снова видит перед собой Уилсона.


	6. 6

…время словно остановилось для нее, слилось в одно сплошное - ночь-день-ночь-ночь-день, в этом доме, где царила болезнь. Нечто подобное она испытывала после рождения Мэрион; по малейшему требованию встать-кормить-укачать; так и тут, все плыло сплошной заботой, терпением, любовью, отдачей себя в жертву бесконечного круга дней и ночей. Она не помнила себя, не помнила окружающего: все для нее сосредоточилось в больном, в его нуждах и желаниях. 

 

_Я сделаю все, чтобы облегчить твои страдания. Веришь, нет ли? - я не уйду, я сделаю все для тебя… - все, что нужно подать, принести, не медля, вставая для тебя и ложась с тобой, все, что сделает тебе легче. По малейшему желанию подавать, что попросишь, лежать с тобой, согревая и утешая… и я буду рядом до конца…_

 

Он приехал к ней где-то через год после похорон. Они молчали - а что было говорить? - они и не нуждались в словах, настолько уже понимали друг друга. Почти ничего не говоря, пили чай, сидели на кухне. На ней была черно-бело-серая клетчатая мужская рубашка, чуть великоватая, с подвернутыми рукавами - это он хорошо запомнил. 

Потом они пошли в комнату, в ту же самую его спальню, угловую, на втором этаже. Помогала ему с вещами и потом ушла, оставив его укладываться спать. Потом пришла; выключила свет и в той же самой мужской рубашке легла с ним рядом. 

 

_Я сделаю всё, чтобы облегчить твои страдания. Всё.  
_


	7. 7

"А что, если бы я тогда предложил ей навсегда остаться вместе?" - Хаус представляет себе, как в ту незабвенную осень он сказал бы твердым голосом: "А девочка может видеться с отцом". Хаус задремывает, Хаус представляет, как они остались бы вместе, еще тогда, и детей, их собственных детей: их дочь Лиза, блондинка, сероглазка, и, наконец-то - сын. Грег. Он держит его на руках, лицом к себе, кудрявого синеглазого мальчика, и вспышка нежности ярко пронзает его. "У нас не будет ничего такого, что было у меня с моим отцом".

Хаус ясно представляет себе, какой у них шумный, весёлый, счастливый дом, полный веселья и счастья. Пекутся пироги, Эмбер командует на кухне; дети напали на него и с визгом тащат в разные стороны. Грег ухватил за ногу с одной стороны, Лиза - за руку, с другой, а Мэрион повисла на плечах и обхватила руками за шею…

"Дорогая! - кричит он, опираясь на трость. - Дорогая, твой еврейский ребенок решил меня задушить!" - шум, гам, веселье и радость...


	8. 8

Вслед за этим весельем Хаус в полусне вдруг явственно представляет себе лицо Уилсона, и как будто Уилсон смотрит обиженно, спрашивает: "А как же я?" "А ты, Уилсон, уедешь к маме", - объясняет ему Хаус, и так ему делается смешно, что Уилсон должен уехать к маме, такой весёлой кажется эта шутка, что он, просыпаясь, смеётся мелким старческим смехом, и, закашлявшись, окончательно приходит в себя. 

 

"Не сердись, Уилсон. Просто мне так ярко представляется, как будто они на самом деле были, эти детишки".


	9. 9

Они любили лежать с ней на широкой кровати, любоваться закатом или просто молчать, - он вытянувшись, а она свернувшись калачиком, поперек и положив голову к нему на грудь - в этой самой клетчатой рубашке... Зрение у нее под конец падало всё сильнее.


	10. 10

"Знаешь, у меня много есть что сказать… Но когда начинаешь говорить, всего почему-то не выскажешь. В жизни всегда многое остается недоговоренным, неоконченным… "

Хаус снова поворачивается и смотрит в окно, на горящий в листьях закат. "Я только хотел сказать тебе…"

Хаус пододвигается к столу, берет ручку и пишет нетвердой рукой на листках бумаги:

"Итак, я живу здесь, в этом доме, в заброшенном захолустье, и я, честно говоря, не променял бы его ни на какую швейцарскую деревню. Мэрион в Детройте, выучилась на адвоката, приезжает раз в полгода".  

Снова долго глядит в окно. "Знаешь, мне кажется, что она с самого начала как будто знала, что, выходя за одного из нас замуж - выходит за нас обоих, что так ей с самого начала было предназначено. И что она, посланная нам обоим - ее жизнь, пламенным огоньком горевшая для нас - все это знала".

"Что я еще хочу сказать тебе? Что в долгом одиночестве понимаешь много, чего раньше не понял бы. Что всего за раз не выскажешь, и что, может быть, когда живые пишут письма мертвым, это довольно смешно - потому что мертвые и так все знают лучше нас. Что, оставшись один, начинаешь относиться к людям лучше, и что Бог всегда выполняет, что обещает".


	11. 11

Хаус надевает очки, смотрит через них в окно, смотрит на свои разбросанные по столу листы бумаги. 

Наступают сумерки, и густые, почти фиолетовые тени тянутся по вечереющей траве.

"А, вот еще что я узнал, Уилсон. Оказывается, она - полька. Представляешь? Я мало что знаю об этой народности, кроме…" Хаус снимает очки, опять поворачивается к окну, смотрит в густой вечерний сумрак. Возвращается к столу и дописывает: 

"Короче, я мало что знаю об этой народности. Но меня будет согревать смутным теплом представление, что это такие…"

Хаус еще раз задумывается, смотрит в окно, потом снимает бесполезные очки и дописывает: "…такие, например, как она". 

За окном густеют, собираясь в одну сплошную тень, сумерки.


	12. Chapter 12

_Детройт, 2013._

За окном холодело туманное небо осени, трава гнулась под моросью дождей, и туман вдалеке вставал над рекой, тянуло холодом. В саду падали с веток капли.

Он вышел на террасу, посмотрел в застекленное окно на траву, на свесившиеся в окно мокрые ветки.

Зябко передернув плечами - прохладно было вот так стоять, в одной рубашке, без пиджака, он подумал, что уже давно загостился тут и не едет обратно - и что надо собрать для всех подарки, и собираться домой.

Джуди Уилсон, выйдя на террасу вслед за сыном, затянулась сигаретой, и, тряхнув короткими седыми кудряшками, посмотрела в окно через его плечо, стоя позади него.

\- Что ж, твоя сербохорватка не заждалась тебя там дома? - ворчливо спросила она, поводя сигаретой в воздухе и поправляя волосы.

\- Она полька, мама. Полька, - тихо сказал он и почему-то вздохнул, тронув рукой холодное стекло террасы.

Серое небо беззвучно плакало сереньким дождем, по окну стекали капли.

Он подумал, что надо и в самом деле уже собираться; что Мэрион будет рада подаркам; что ехать в такую непогоду неудобно, но можно; и что в такую серую, бесконечную осень будет здорово наконец очутиться дома. 

Серое небо беззвучно плакало; исходило тихим дождем.


End file.
